


omnipresent

by aeicx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeicx/pseuds/aeicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW for a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. omnipresent

nathan he nut him hard


	2. infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and kind reviews left for the last chapter. To be honest, I actually started tearing up while reading some of them -- I cannot thank you all enough. This fic would be nothing without your support! <3

nathan pulls his pantes down

"oh kanye-kun" warren whispers "you must be craving my mcnuggies"


	3. translucent

"nate" warren hugged nathan "please"

"NO!" the other boy exclaimed "NO! dont u tell me not to nut...im so sick...so SICK of everyone tryi ng to control me!"

"noot, please," warren begg, "not here"

"i own the school...im the boss. im the boss. im the boss. if i wanted, i could nut it all up..."

"noot"

with a sob nootan crumpled to the floor, finding solace onlu in the heat of warners soft hands...his cries echoed through the diner and he pushed away his mcnuggies. warren reached for one carefully as nootan hit his head against the table and whispered in choked sobs

"everybody nuts me...everybody..."


End file.
